


You're the one I choose to make my wife

by sarold34



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Eric Clapton - Freeform, Fluff, I was soft writing this, Marriage Proposal, Narcos - Freeform, Other, date, javier peña - Freeform, pretty girl, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarold34/pseuds/sarold34
Summary: A man never known to be nervous, suddenly is.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Javier/Reader, Javier/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the end there is a beautiful picture of exactly what I imagined Javi was wearing. Edited by a very dear friend of mine.

You had never known Javi to be a nervous man. I mean—look at his job. It really wouldn’t help him in the field. But for the past two weeks, he has been a wreck. Pacing at all hours of the day, fidgeting with his hands, bouncy on his feet when he’s standing, etc. He also seems to get up randomly for no reason. Almost as if he is checking on something; making sure whatever it is hasn’t gone missing. You were starting to get really worried about him. This was such a drastic change in character, you were worried he was dealing with something serious and not telling you.

“Sunshine? I have a surprise,” Javi says behind you. You were working so intensely on sewing a pair of jeans and getting lost in thought that you didn’t even hear him come into the room. You look up and you see Javi in a suit. A beautiful, well-crafted and tailored, navy suit. He is wearing your favorite pink button down under the jacket with no tie. Exactly his style and so wonderfully _Javi_.

“What’s going on, baby? What’s the surprise?” you say, getting up to admire his suit from all angles. God, he looks good. It’s just a lazy Thursday afternoon, though. He didn’t have work today so you both opted to just stay in and hang out. What was he all dressed up for?

“I planned a really nice date for us tonight. I know you’ve always wanted to go dancing, but I’ve always said no because I can’t dance. But, I booked a reservation at that nice dinner and dancing place you like, _Theatron._ I wanted to treat you,” Javi says, pleased with your appreciation of his suit. You think it might be new.

“ _Theatron!!_ Javi!! You know I’ve always wanted to go there. I’m so excited, oh my god. Let me get ready, I’ll be right back,” you practically yell. He was right, you always wanted to go dancing. Colombia has such beautiful music and you wanted to slow dance with Javi more than anything.

“There’s another little surprise for you on the bed. I’ll be waiting here, sunshine” he says, flashing you a smile that melts you to your very core.

Sure enough, though, when you walk into the bedroom a dress is laying neatly on the bed. It is a beautiful sparkly, blue and yellow knee length dress. It was from the window of the shop on the corner. You always wanted it but could never see a good reason to justify spending the money. This was a good reason, it even let you forget how much Javi spent on it. You didn’t want to keep him waiting too long, so you put the dress on and did your hair and makeup as quickly as possible. Once you are satisfied with how you look, you step back into the living room.

Javi stands up and falters on his back heel. “ _Mi amor_ , _te ves preciosa,”_ he says, awestruck at the sight to you and his head slowly shaking.

You turn away and try to hide at the compliment. You were never good at accepting compliments, the red rush to your cheeks was too embarrassing even to Javi. “Thanks, baby. Are you ready to go?” you respond after giving yourself a moment to recover.

“I mean you look. You look just-“ he stops, giving himself time to collect his thoughts. “Yeah I’m ready. Let’s go, sunshine,” he finishes.

Javi really planned everything. When you walked outside the apartment, Javi had his car already parked out front. It was clean, like sparkly, new car kind of clean. You were always telling him how much he needed a car wash, but he never listened. Saying the grime gave his car character. You rolled your eyes at the mere thought of it. But his car was back to it’s beautiful light blue color. When you got in the car, you noticed the inside was clean as well. There was also a beautiful corsage sitting on the passenger seat.

“I know you never got to go to your prom. You always said it was stupid and not important, but I wanted you to have this one thing,” he says, opening the door of the passenger side. And he was right, it was stupid. You didn’t actually care that you missed your prom, but the fact that he did this anyway made your heart ache and melt inside your chest.

You listened to the radio on low volume as you watched the lights of the streets zip by. You had your window down thanks to the warm summer air. Javi had his hand resting on your thigh and the other hand on the wheel. He gave your thigh a few gentle squeezes to remind you he was there. You swear you caught him staring at you while stopped at the lights, but you didn’t know for sure. Colombia, Javi, music, and the beautiful road ahead. This was already the perfect night, you couldn’t imagine it going any better.

The dinner portion of the evening was absolutely amazing. You were off in a private little area of the place and the waiter brought over all of your favorite foods; you didn’t even have to order anything. This night was truly more well thought out than Javi initially made it seem. This must have been elaborate, and likely expensive. You’d have to remind him not to spend this much money on you again. Javi, who up until this point had been fairly calm, was back to his aforementioned nervous twitching. Leg bouncing, finger tapping, and he kept reaching into his pocket. You couldn’t tell if the pocket was empty or not, but it seemed to comfort him a little when he reached in. You felt stuffed and absolutely spoiled by the time you were finally done eating.

“Are you ready to dance, sunshine? Please don’t laugh, but I’ve been practicing,” Javi says, getting up and straightening his pants.

“Oh my god baby?? Why would I laugh? That’s so sweet. No one has ever tried that hard for me before. I mean look at all this,” you begin, gesturing and moving your head at the beautiful sight of the dance floor in front of you. “This has been such a beautiful and fun night Javi. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble _and money_ for me, baby,” you finish. You were truly astonished as just how happy you were. Pure, unadulterated happiness.

“Don’t you worry about any of that, sunshine. I just wanted to have a good time with you tonight. You deserve it, especially after how happy you’ve made me these past few years,” Javi responds. He looks as if he has more to say but cuts himself off prematurely.

Javi leads you over to the dance floor after this and you are the only two there. Did he buy out this whole place tonight, just for the two of you? Javi waves to the DJ as he grabs your hand and places your other on his waist. When you’ve tried to dance with him before, it went horribly wrong. Toes squashed, furniture moved, glasses knocked over. But now, Javi was swaying in perfect time. His body leading you perfectly in time as well. You went through several songs like this. Swaying slowly, your head on his chest, breathing him in. You seriously couldn’t imagine getting any happier, you might burst.

Suddenly, Javi stopped moving and the DJ hit a few clicks on his laptop and walked away. You were confused. You were having such a good time, why did Javi stop and the DJ leave? You began to hear the first few notes of _Pretty Girl_ by Eric Clapton when Javi finally spoke.

“Close your eyes, mi amor. I know. Just do it please,” Javi says. He predicted your confused protest before you even spoke. He knew you scarily well.

_Pretty girl, you are the light of my life_

_I mean my everything_

_You’re the one I chose to make my wife_

_That’s why you wear my ring_

God you love this song. It’s such a beautifully crafted love letter to Eric Clapton’s wife. It makes you think about Javi whenever you listen to it. You continue like this for the whole song. Standing silently with your eyes closed, taking it all in.

_Pretty girl, hear what I have to say_

_It’s something you should know_

_You brought me sunshine on the darkest day_

_That’s why I love you so_

Your breath catches in your throat. _Sunshine._ That is what Javi has called you since before you started dating.

“ _Mi amor,_ open your eyes,” Javi says. When you do, you are initially confused. Javi isn’t standing in front of you like you expected. A quick look down at your feet and you see him on one knee, with the most beautiful ring sitting in an ornate box opened in his hand.

“J-Javi, I-I,” you try, still not comprehending the unfolding events.

“No. Let me get this out first. Sunshine. Baby. _Mi amor._ I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you. You’re light… it filled my dark world so beautifully. I see the goodness in people when I’m with you. I see the beauty of Colombia when I’m with you. Everything is so much brighter when I am with you. The first time you kissed me, it felt like all the loose pieces of my life were suddenly held together by your embrace. I need your wonderful light in my life for the rest of it. Please, _mi amor. Te casas conmigo?_ Will you marry me?” Javi says.

You couldn’t speak. You felt your brain struggle to come to life, like you desperately needed to shut off the auto-pilot switch. You wanted to marry Javi ever since the first time you told him you loved him. But you truly didn’t think he would ever ask. You didn’t think he was the type, and that was okay with you. Having him in your life was enough. This was truly more than you could ever ask for. You were truly speechless, like you didn’t know what to speak in any language you knew. Any attempt, you knew would come out as completely gibberish.

“Please. Say something, _mi amor,”_ Javi says, growing increasingly nervous.

His genuine sincerity snapped you out of your trance. “J-javi. I. Oh my god. Of course, I’ll fucking marry you. Are you fucking kidding me?? You’ve made me the happiest person in all of Colombia since I met you. Tonight, and every night and day. Of course, I’ll marry you, Javi baby. Why would I say no?” you respond. Javi shakily places the ring on your finger and slowly gets up from his kneeling position. You immediately grab his neck in a hug so strong you think it may break him. You feel the breath get squeezed out of him as you attempt to press more of him into you, until there is no knowing where you end and he begins.

“Sunshine… can’t, uh, breath,” Javi grunts as you finally let him go. God he looks good. The way the moonlight from the open window caresses his features effortlessly. “You’re the one I choose to make my wife.”

And so you kiss him. Bright, hot, and fast. The ring on your finger settling perfectly.


	2. That's why you wear my ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ceremony all your own.

You didn’t always want to get married. Perhaps it was because you could never see yourself as a spouse. The domesticity just didn’t appeal to your heart that yearned for something more exciting. But then you met Javi, and he told you he loved you. Something inside of you felt like it melted. Like the icy cage around your heart finally thawed. You wanted to marry him. Still, though, you figured Javi would never want to get married. He didn’t seem like someone who would need to get married just to spend forever with someone. So, when Javi finally did ask, you had no fucking idea how to plan a wedding. Many nights since he asked were just spent on your Pinterest board, trying to find some inspiration. All of your relatives, his and yours, kept calling to give you advice with lists of traditions you absolutely _had_ to include. It was all starting to feel like a bit much.

“Fuck,” you exclaim, slamming the phone down. Another call from your mother, something about pennies and something old.

“Sunshine. You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, right?” Javi says. He walks into the kitchen and leans down in front of you while you sit in one of the kitchen chairs. Of course, you knew that, but you didn’t want to let anyone down.

“Well yes. But neither of our families thought either of us were ever going to get married, so they’re really excited now. And I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I don’t even know what I want. Centerpieces? Band or no band? Guests? Wedding party? Honeymoon? Reception? Din-“

“Baby,” Javi cuts you off. He grabs the hand you were reaching up to your eyes in an attempt to rub the stress out. He grabs it in both of his, rubbing gentle circles along your palm. His soft and endearing tone forces you to relax. “I’m going to tell you a story, okay?” he continues.

You take a deep breath, taking in all the smells that inhabit the apartment you and he share. “Okay.”

“I never wanted to get married. Ever. It always felt like I would never find someone who would love the darkest parts of me. Someone who would love me even when they shouldn’t. Love me during the times when I am not a good person. But then I met you, my sunshine. You love me even when I don’t deserve to be loved. You love me when I don’t love myself, and you teach me how to do it. I knew I wanted to marry you the first time I kissed you. You took this ferocious hold on me and just never let go. I would marry you anywhere, sunshine. A church, a barn, a beach, a fucking shack—it doesn’t matter. As long as I get to marry you, as long as I finally get to be your husband, it really doesn’t matter to me,” Javi explains, smiling and brushing the tangled hair away from your face.

Your realize, then, that that is just want you want. You want a small wedding, barely even a wedding at all. Just you and Javi, and Steve and Connie. “Oh, Javi,” you begin, getting up out of your chair and falling to your knees. You wrap your arms around his neck and press him in a tight squeeze. “I just want you, Steve, and Connie. That’s all, baby,” you finish, leaning your head on his shoulder in the hug.

He coughs and you release him from the squeeze. “Where do you want to go? Hmm,” he says. You see his eyebrows furrow as you sit down on your feet. You swear a light bulb appears over his head when he speaks again, “ _Jardín Botánico.”_ he says. It isn’t a question because he already knows the answer.

“The garden??? Javi??? Yes, oh my god, yes, yes,” you reply, grabbing him in the hug again. The Botanical Garden is this beautiful 48-acre nature preserve in Bogotá. Colombia gets sunlight almost 12 hours per day because of its location so the flowers looked good almost year-round. More importantly, Javi took you there on your first real date. Before then, when you hung out, it was just quick hook-ups and coffee runs.

“I’ll take care of everything, sunshine,” he says, strained.

And he does. He calls the management at the Garden to make sure it is okay, invites Steve and Connie, puts in a few days off from work for you and him, and he even forces Steve to get ordained so he can officiate. You’ll still have to go to the courthouse to make it official, but this was truly more than you could dream of. The only thing Javi asked you to do is break the news to your family. He broke the news to his, and his aunts had called you to yell at you afterwards, so you were putting off calling yours. It was such a simple thing, and the only thing Javi asked you to take care of, but you just couldn’t do it.

You are standing in the bedroom looking at the numbers on your phone when Javi walks in. “Hey. New plan. I’ll dial, you call. Yeah?” he says. He tilts his head down and forces you to meet his eyes. Now he even has to do this for you.

You just nod as an answer and he dials the number for your parents’ house. He hands you the phone and gives you the most encouraging glance you’ve ever seen him give. His brown eyes easily melt through your anxiousness.

“Hey, mom. Is dad there?”

_Yeah, why? What’s wrong?_

“Everything’s okay, sorry. I just need to tell you guys something.”

_What is it, honey?_

“Javi and I are eloping. We’re just going to have small ceremony with us and Steve and Connie here in Colombia,” you breathe in a really shaky breath when you say this and Javi gives your hand a really encouraging squeeze.

_Honey. You can’t do this to us. We were planning so many things for you. I’ve started compiling a scrapbook for the photos already. At least let us fly down there._

You try not to meet Javi’s eyes, knowing that his gaze will crumble whatever is still holding you together. “No mom, I really don’t want you to do that,” it hurt you to say it, but it is the truth.

_Click._

“Oh,” is all you said, phone still up to your ear. She hung up. That’s fine. You feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

“Hey, hey. Give me the phone, it’s okay,” Javi says, taking the phone that still up to your ear. “C’mere, _mi amor_.” He takes you into a hug and you allow yourself to relax into the steady presence of him. “Us getting married is a happy thing. A very happy thing,” he says, filling up the space behind your head with sound.

As the day gets closer and closer, you soon allow yourself to forget about the phone conversation. Javi was right. You were getting married to Javier Peña, that was a happy thing. Nothing could ruin that now. You had picked up the outfit you were going to wear a few days ago. You opted to go non-traditional. Nothing about this wedding, or your life, was traditional in any sense. It was a jumpsuit, with lace and beading detail at the top, and long flowing pants at the bottom. You had told Javi you weren’t going to wear a dress, but he hadn’t seen you yet. You were kind of worried he wasn’t going to like it. Maybe he imagined you in something more traditional.

You were a nervous wreck waking up this morning. You are getting married later in the day, after all. You felt like throwing up by the time you managed to get out of bed. Taking a quick look in the mirror, and you realized you were going to need a lot of work. Way too many late nights waiting up for Javi.

“Sunshine? Do you want breakfast?” Javi calls from the kitchen.

“No, I don’t feel well,” you respond. It was true. The pure anxiety of the day was flipping your stomach inside out.

“ _Amor?_ ” Javi says, walking into the bathroom you were standing in. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Tell me what’s wrong baby, let me fix it,” he finishes, eyes scanning you trying to find the source of your discomfort. That was one of your favorite things about him. How much he cared about you; how much he always wanted to help.

“I’m okay Javi. I’m just really nervous and anxious,” you say, biting your lip and trying to decide whether you needed a shower.

“You truly have nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to go just fine. Steve even called last night; he’s really excited for me. Try not to stress. Okay baby?” Javi says, putting his hands on your shoulders and dipping his head down to meet your eyes. And it helps, it always helps.

You decide to take a shower after all even though you had just taken one the night prior. It gives you a chance to let the warm water soothe your nerves. In all the stress just getting to this day in one piece, the realization that you were finally getting to marry the love of your life hadn’t set in. Javi was your everything. The one you want to tell everything and nothing to. You almost let the stress take that from you. You quickly hop out of the shower and put on some makeup. Nothing too crazy, just something to make the pictures worth looking at 30 years from now. Pulling out the jumpsuit from its bag in the closet, you push down your bubbling fears. He will like it. Why wouldn’t he like it?

You smooth down the last remaining wrinkles of the outfit before opening the bedroom door to greet Javi and leave. With how untraditional the wedding was, you and Javi agreed to skip the whole “you can’t see each other” thing. It didn’t seem like it fit either of you. Walking in, you stop dead in your tracks the sight of him. _Fuck,_ you think. He is wearing a simple white button down with the first two buttons undone. The button down is his, you’ve seen it (and taken it off him) plenty of times before. It is something old, something comforting. He’s also wearing a form-fitting, black suit jacket with matching pants. You can’t get over how good he looks; how good he _always_ looks. You couldn’t believe how lucky you’d gotten just to know a man like this. He was leaning out the window, hands resting on his lower back under his jacket when you walked into the room. You clear your throat to make him aware of you standing in the doorway.

Javi turns around and you see him blink a couple times. His mouth is agape as you can practically hear his thoughts. “Sunshine. You look. I mean you. Your hair. And your eyes. Your shoes. Your clothes. Sunshine, I mean you…really,” he stumbles. You think his rambling is rather adorable, especially because only you seem to have this effect on him. Javi is quick and well-spoken with everyone, apart from you. It made your heart ache.

“Do you like it? I was kind of worried you wanted something more traditional,” you respond. In the past, with other guys you’ve dated, you wouldn’t have shared this fear. But Javi was easy to talk to. Easy to be vulnerable with. The day you were supposed to get married was no exception.

“Like it?? Do I like it?? Traditional?? Like it?? Oh, baby… I love it. I couldn’t possibly love it more, _mi amor._ You look so… everything about you is so…baby,” he tries. You see a slight pleading in his eyes, as if he’s asking desperately for you to put an end to his maddened stumbling. You decide to help him out.

“You look incredible Javier. Seeing you still gives me the same butterflies as it did the day I met you. Or the day you proposed to me,” you respond, placing a hand gently on his cheek and smiling. He grabs your hand and places a few gentle kisses within the wrinkles and folds of your palm.

“Let’s go get married, sunshine.” Javi says, turning quickly on a heel.

You can hardly contain your excitement on the ride over. Javi had just cleaned the car to surprise you for the proposal, but you could have sworn he cleaned it again. He was really trying, and for everything you went through to get here, you appreciated the effort. Colombia was so beautiful. The rolling hills, the trees, and the natural wildflowers that grew in the fields between streets. You’d always thought this since you arrived in Colombia. But there was something about being with Javi that made it feel like you had rose-colored glasses on. Everything looked sweeter, more inviting, and more awe-inspiring when you were with him. You loved it, and you truly hoped nothing would ever force the glasses off your face. With how dangerous Javi’s life was, sometimes you thought it might be best to connect the glasses to a string around your face to keep them secure.

When you arrive at the Garden, Javi makes you close your eyes. You think it’s silly, especially because you knew where you were going. But he flashed his absolute best puppy-dog eyes and you couldn’t possibly say no.

“What if I trip and fall?” you ask.

“You won’t, I promise. Take my hand,” Javi responds. You soak in the last bit of his stupid, cheeky smile before you do as he asked.

You don’t fall, but it really feels like you should have. You have to rely on your other senses to tell where you’re going. The smells of the freshly cut grass, and the abundant wildflowers. The feeling of the soft grass under your shoes. The sounds of Javi’s suit rustling as he walks and the sounds of kids playing nearby. The feeling of Javi’s grip on you, strong and firm, enough to make you walk perfectly.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Javi says in almost a whisper next to your ear.

You blink to adjust to the intense sunlight, and you struggle for words. “Oh Javi…” you try. Tucked away in a little quiet corner of the garden, you see an arch decorated with your favorite flowers. It has a walkway stretched out in front, lined with Colombia’s beautiful local wildflowers. Steve and Connie are already waiting under the arch with their backs turned looking out at a nearby pond. Steve has his arms wrapped around Connie and rests his head on hers. This was more than you could have possibly asked for, and way more than you expected. You feel tears begin in the corners of your eyes. “Javi…this is,” you begin.

“I know this isn’t what you probably imagined when you said yes to me. But I just wanted to make you happy,” Javi says. He seems almost disappointed.

“No Javi, this isn’t what I had in mind. But it’s better. It’s so much better,” you say as Steve and Connie turn around.

“Isn’t there supposed to be a wedding happening or something?” Steve asks, putting his hands out.

Javi grabs your hand again and walks you down the center aisle to join Steve at the arch. Connie stands off to the side and flashes you a gentle smile. It would be impossible to overstate just how fucking happy you are. Steve runs through the first few lines of the ceremony and stops when it’s time for the vows.

“We’ve written our own,” you say, shifting your grip in Javi’s hands and looking at him. He’s shaking slightly in your grip and you give him a couple encouraging squeezes.

Javi closes his eyes and takes an extremely deep breath. “Sunshine. My sunshine. The first time we met, you told me you liked trouble. And ever since then, I think I’ve been trying to save you from it. But you never let me. You always make sure I know how much you love me. How much you want to be involved in my world. No one has ever done that before. People either leave me, or I leave them. You’ve never once left me, and I wouldn’t fucking dare ever leave you Sunshine. You came into my life as this incredibly blinding light, but I cannot possibly will myself to look away. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Everyday, for the rest of my life, I vow to show you the same love you have shown me. You taught me that I am a man worth loving, _mi cielito._ And I promise to do the same for you.” Javi takes another deep breath. You can see tears develop in the corner of his eyes that he tries to will away.

You started crying the second he started speaking. Real, sobby ugly crying. You become so immensely overwhelmed at his words. These were feelings you didn’t even know he had, let alone expected him to say out loud. Your vows are so inferior in comparison. You try and give yourself a minute to calm down before you speak, but Steve beats you to it. 

“You made them cry Javi, way to go,” Steve jokes. It makes you laugh and was exactly what you needed. You see Javi sniffle and chuckle himself.

“Javi. My Javi. Nothing I say could compare to the beautiful words you just said, and nothing I say could truly and accurately convey my feelings but I’m going to try. I think I’ve been in love with you forever. I don’t think I’ve ever stopped. When I’m with you, it’s like the things in my life I’ve always been confused about make sense. It’s like all the little pieces finally feel like they fit. I want to be involved in your world because I couldn’t imagine my world without you in it. I don’t want to live in that world, there is no point. Javier Peña, I promise to always show you the love you’ve always deserved. I promise to show you every day, that love is more limitless, boundless, and unconditional than you’ve been led to believe. Most of all, Javi, I promise to love you. More and more each day, and never stop,” you say, voice cracking and splitting in the most embarrassing ways. You sense Javi’s resolve break as the tears he was desperately holding back finally trickled down his face. You’ve never seen him cry before. In all the years you’ve been together, you’ve never made him cry.

Steve gives the two of you a second to breathe and come down before he speaks again. The words that truly matter. “By the power invested in me, and the city of Bogotá, you are now married,” Steve says, beaming. The two of you don’t move, too stunned by the unfolding events. Steve’s eyebrows furrow, “Kiss each other!” he insists.

And you do, the first kiss as a married couple. And you still cannot possibly believe how lucky you’ve gotten.

“I love you more than I can possibly explain,” you say, pulling away from the kiss.

“You explained yourself really well. And I get it. I love you. I love you. I love you, _mi amor._ ” He says, kissing you on each I love you. “Now come on, I have more surprises planned.”


End file.
